


The Crimson Secret We Keep

by nursal1060



Series: Danganronpa Relationships [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Caretaking, Caring, Character Turned Into Vampire, Confused Hinata Hajime, Curiosity, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Despair Komaeda Nagito, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Feeding, Hajime hinata pov, Hand Feeding, Hidden Files, Hiding Medical Issues, Hospitals, Human/Vampire Relationship, Invasion of Privacy, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komahina - Freeform, Komahina Week, M/M, Major Illness, Medical, Medical Conditions, Medical Examination, Medical Jargon, Mild Blood, Nagito is handsome, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Sick Komaeda Nagito, Sickfic, Snooping, Supernatural Illnesses, Tired Hinata Hajime, Transformation, Unnamed Illness, Vampire Bites, Vampire Komaeda Nagito, Vampire Nagito Komaeda, Vampires, coward illness, gullable illness, hajime cares, liar illness, nurse records, offering self, sdr2 chapter 3, speaking in lies, vampire disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Nagito is weird, Hajime knows that.However, while snooping at the hospital during the Despair Disease outbreak, Hajime learns more about Nagito and his medical history, including some worrying notes about another illness he has.





	The Crimson Secret We Keep

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this fic took so long, I wanted to post months ago! I kept working on this fic between homework, and I think it's finally worth posting <3 this is my first Komahina fic ever, I think it's a good way to combine Nagito's appearance and known illness together into a plot. 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos, I appreciate every one of them! <3  
Any ship idea? Let me know, I can't wait to write more DR!!

It was confusing...why didn’t the others notice that Komaeda wasn’t...normal? 

Not that he was weird, everyone knew that after the first trial. However, no one seemed to find his general appearance odd like Hajime had. His hair was white and fluffy, wide shoulders compared to his frame, sickly pale skin, and his eyes...light gray eyes with thick eyelashes. Had he not been so unhinged, Hajime would have probably spent more time with him. However, he avoided him like the plague after seeing what was hidden behind his gentle smile.

It didn’t stop Hajime from being curious though. Why would someone of his age look so sickly, so tired all the time? No one else looked nearly as bad as he did, and it was beginning to eat at him. He decided to find out, if for no other reason than his own peace of mind. It would also shed light on Nagito’s way of thinking, as his lack of self perseverance was almost concerning.

Due to the Despair Disease hitting the island, Hajime decided he might as well look into it now. No one would find it strange because of the time he spent in the hospital. Mikan had mentioned off-handedly that all students’ medical records were located somewhere in the hospital. During his shift, after Fuyuhiko had left for the evening, he began to search the empty hospital rooms for any sign of them.

Ibuki was the first to notice that Hajime was looking around. She stopped him and asked, “Hajime~! What’s going on! Are you looking for something?” Her eyes were wide, he face was flushed from the fever. 

She was infected with the Gullible Disease, so Hajime bit his lip while trying to word what he was doing. “I’m looking for some paperwork. Mikan needs to find everyone’s medical records.” He also had to remember that she may tell the others.

Ibuki jumped up at the sound of that, “Okay! I believe you! Ibuki wants to help!” 

Hajime refused and said, “You should rest Ibuki.”

Ibuki kept smiling, even as she complained, “Ibuki has been in bed all day. Ibuki is bored, wants to help Hajime.”

Hajime added another part to his story, “I need to see Akane too, so I think you should rest, Ibuki. I’ll try to come by later.”

Ibuki smiled and said, “Okay! See you later!” She wobbled back to her room. Hajime took a deep breath and then went to some of the other rooms. 

It took him some time before he stumbled across the hospital archives. He opened a file drawer at the corner of the office-looking room that was labeled ‘Medical Information - Classified’. As he did, he noticed 16 files in alphabetical order. 

Hajime first opened his own medical file. His name, age, weight, blood type, and medical history were there. There were forms from every school he attended, a list of updated vaccinations, and records for every doctor and hospital visit since his birth. Hajime was a little shocked that all of his medical records had been obtained by Hope’s Peak...then again, why should he be? They were an amazing institution and could likely obtain these rather easily.

He put his own file on the desk and then said quietly, “Nagito Komeda...there’s your file.” He pulled out the manila file and opened it. 

Name: Nagito Komaeda

Age: 17 years

Birthdate: 04/28

Blood type: O+

Weight: 65 kg

Height: 5’9”

While the typical information was displayed on the first page like his own, there was a dark red stamp mark at the bottom of the page that stated: “INFECTED AND DANGEROUS - MONITOR CLOSELY”. That caught Hajime off guard, was Komeada sicker than he thought?

He flipped back to the end of the file and worked his way up to more modern documents. His younger medical files suggested that he was perfectly healthy and at a normal state of development until the last 6 months. There was a bright red piece of paper near the front, which had some confusing information on it. It appeared to be a list of nurse notes from a recent hospitalization.

_ Friday, 09/27: “Patient Nagito Komaeda checked self into intensive care unit following strange medical symptoms. Patient presents as very underweight and states that he continues to lose excessive amounts of weight with no effort. Skin is very white, almost matches with patient’s hair. Blood drawn, tests results are alarming. Very low red blood cell count, low hemoglobin, very likely anemic. Has trouble standing by self, needs crutch or assistance to walk self to washroom. States that he feels like everything is spinning. Not eating well, has been tube fed. Being monitored constantly by nurse staff.” _

_ Sunday 09/29: “Patient Nagito Komaeda had trouble breathing, given oxygen mask. Additional blood tests unable to be taken due to low blood cell count being extreme. Patient stated his blood type is O+, confirmed with medical records. Transfusion to commence tonight if patient’s state does not improve. Being monitored closely.” _

_ Monday 09/30: “Patient Nagito received two transfusions of type O- blood intravenously in the right arm at approx. 9 am. Condition had worsened overnight, doctor prescribed emergency transfusion. Patient seems to be improving. Continues to sleep well into the afternoon. Being monitored closely.” _

_ Tuesday 10/01: “Patient Nagito Komaeda states that a nurse did not ask for his consent before giving him his morning muscle relaxant. He states that he refused the injection, and when he was denied, he pushed the nurse away. Nurse states that he jumped at her with strength that he had not displayed through entire hospital visit. Says that he should be visited by multiple nurses again and taken to behavioral. Being monitored closely, two nurses should check on him at any given time.” _

_ Thursday 10/03: “Patient Nagito Komaeda had left his room and taken out medical instruments to monitor his vitals around midnight. It was several minutes before a nurse was able to find him wandering the corridor, seemingly confused. Asked to return to his room, he complied. Later that morning, blood stored in the biohazard fridge had been discovered missing. As a precaution, three nurses searched the patient’s room, found nothing. Is to be monitored, it is imperative that nurses work together in groups to visit.” _

_ Friday 10/04: “Patient Nagito Komaeda has gotten excessively violent whenever nurses come to visit, demands to be discharged. Has scratched several nurses and screamed to get them away. Health is improving, but his mental status is questionable. More blood stored in the fridge has vanished, could not be traced to patient. Fridge door has now been locked. Patient cameras are now on to ensure optimal security for both him and the staff.” _

_ Saturday 10/05: “A man claiming to be Patient Nagito Komaeda’s relative has arrived to take him home, against the wishes of medical staff. Has assured that the patient will be getting adequate mental and physical care upon return home. Extra vial of blood precured as a precaution, will be sent for analysis. Patient discharged at approx. 5 pm.” _

_ Sunday 10/06: “Patient Nagito Komaeda’s blood test result show the prevalence of an illness similar to rabies. It appears to cause violent fits and cause the patient to want to consume human blood, thusly it is nicknamed the Vampire’s Disease. Unfortunately, no further medical intervention can be done without the patient. This has been noted in his file, and if he is ever readmitted, he will need to be tested on further.” _

...what the fuck? A  _ vampire disease _ ? There was no way...right? Then again, everyone on this island wasn’t a typical student.

Hajime took a silent moment to digest what he read. So Nagito had some type of disease that required him to have human blood, else he would turn violent. Hajime thought back to the first two trials. Perhaps the true motive for killing Byakuya was to ensure a meal for him? Maybe that’s why he avoided Mahiru’s body for a major part of the investigation, she was covered in blood after all.

Hajime took the red piece of paper with the nurse notes on it, putting everything back inside of Nagito’s folder. Then he opened the drawer and put all the files back into it, closing it and then folding the red paper to put into his pocket. He heard sobbing at the doorway a moment later.

Hajime turned to see Akane, crying excessively as she had been the whole time while in the hospital. He approached her, “Akane, what are you doing out of bed?” 

She sobbed and said, “Nekomaru...it’s all my fault…” Hajime sighed and helped her back to her room. Her cowardly disease also made her prone to feeling excessive guilt. She was made to lie down and Hajime stayed until she fell asleep. 

Milan came into the room shortly before Hajime left, “O-Oh Hajime…! T-There you are. Fuyuhiko went to rest for the evening...c-can you b-bring this to Nagito? I-I need to check Akane’s vitals.” She was holding a tray, presumably for Nagito’s dinner. It was completely vegetarian, something Hajime took note of as he received it.

Hajime took the tray and continued down the hallway with the tray and the note in his pocket. He was still in shock by what he had just read. Nagito was infected by a weird disease, something that Hajime had never heard of. Perhaps asking Nagito himself would shed some light on what was going on, even if Nagito was under the effects of the liar disease.

Hajime knocked on the door, and he was greeted by, “Go away.” Hajime sighed and entered the room, reminding himself to not believe what Nagito was saying. 

Hajime placed the tray down on the desk next to Nagito’s bed, saying, “Mikan wanted me to bring you dinner. You haven’t been eating well.”

Nagito was sweating, his eyes were foggy, and he was smiling uncontrollably as he said, “No thank you Hajime! I’m full.” 

When Nagito didn’t make any motions to take the tray, Hajime asked, “Am I going to have to feed you.”

Nagito stared into his eyes and said, “I definitely don’t want that Hajime! A high and mighty Ultimate like me doesn’t need to be fed.” Hajime sighed, having to keep reminding himself to believe the opposite of whatever Nagito was saying. He picked up the tray and say at the end of Nagito’s bed. He mixed together the grilled vegetables, sauce, and white rice before holding up the spoon to Nagito’s lips. Nagito’s lips remained pursed for a moment before he opened his mouth to take the bite. Hajime repeated this for a few more spoonfuls until Nagito shook his head.

Hajime frowned, “Komaeda, you need to eat more than a few spoons.”

Nagito bounced a bit in the bed, saying, “I’m not okay, Hajime! This wasn’t enough for me. I won’t be fine until the next meal.”

Hajime put the tray to the side and sighed, asking, “I can get you something else. Is there anything you want, anything?” Nagito shook his head, and Hajime decided to ask, “Do you want...to try me?”

Nagito looked surprised, saying quickly, “Of course, Hajime-kun! I know what you mean by that!”

Hajime pulled out the folded red piece of paper, saying, “I found this in your folder...and it all makes sense now. Why would look so sick and tired...why you never really eat...why you wanted to kill Byakuya.”

Nagito frowned and said, “You had the rights to look at my medical records! Those were public facts about me.”

Hajime sighed and said, “I shouldn’t have looked. I know. I just wanted to find out how to help you...and I wanted to understand why you are the way you are. Now I know, I want to help.” Hajime pulled at the collar of his shirt, exposing his neck.

Nagito said firmly, “You should feed an ultimate like me! I deserve to drink fresh blood, not bagged. I know that I will be able to stop myself if I drink from you!”

Hajime scooted closer, saying firmly, “Come on, you need to fight off the liar disease. I...also want to know how it feels. I’m curious.” Nagito continue to frown at him, clearly upset by the invasion of privacy. However, it had been a long time since he had any blood, as he usually ate rare meat as a substitute while he was in the dining hall. He also rarely ever had blood directly from the source, so this was a rather rare opportunity.

Nagito made it clear, “This conversation is over. We will not talk about this after I heal.” Nagito’s frail, pale hands gripped the front of Hajime’s shirt and pulled him closer to his frame. He breathed against Hajime’s tan skin and panted as he ran his tongue against it. Hajime could feel Nagito shaking as he tried to stabilize for his bite. After a minute Nagito bit down into the area between the base of his neck and shoulder, breaking the skin on contact.

Hajime hissed. He had donated blood before, so it felt kind of like that, but he could also hear and feel Nagito’s pulse against his. Nagito’s pulse went from barely audible to a loud thumping as he drank away. Hajime hesitated touching Nagito but placed his hand on his back to keep him from falling over, as he seemed so frail and sickly. 

Before Hajime’s eyes, he could see Nagito’s almost translucent white skin take on more of a pale pinkish hue and his hair went from pure snow white to a bit more platinum. Their eyes finally met, and Hajime saw the pure crimson red eyes he associated with vampire legends. This was the true Komeada.

Nagito pushed Hajime away with considerably more strength after he finished feeding. Hajime stared, as the drips of blood from Nagito’s lips looked almost erotic. He could now believe the novels that claimed that vampires were so attractive, and that’s why they kept surviving. Hajime took a napkin from the tray and wiped the sweat from Nagito’s forehead and the crimson on his lip.

Nagito said nothing as Hajime cleaned him off. He had never encountered someone so willing to feed him, even if it was by circumstance. He scooted closer and took Hajime’s hand, saying simply, “No thank you.” It put a smile on the brunette man’s face and he simply nodded. They sat together silently for some time after.

Finally, Hajime took the tray of food and left Nagito to his devices as the clock struck 3am. Fuyuhiko would be waking up, which meant that Mikan would rest for a few hours next, then it would be his turn. He returned to the kitchen to throw out the excess food that Nagito didn’t eat.

“Goddamnit! What happened to you!?” Hajime turned to see Fuyuhiko walking towards him with a breathing mask on. 

Hajime was confused, “What? Is something wrong, Fuyuhiko?”

He spoke up in shock, “Damn right there is! You’re bleeding all over your shirt! Come on, let’s get you patched up.” Hajime had entirely forgotten about the blood on his neck. 

He felt his face get a bit warmer as he followed Fuyuhiko to the first aid room. He wouldn’t forget how it felt, and he made a mental note to check on Nagito soon. Hopefully, when this was all over, they could try it again...Hajime hoped.


End file.
